A New Friend
by djlee6
Summary: Laughing Jack is bored. In his time sulking in Fender Woods, he comes across someone unexpected. Jeff the Killer x Laughing Jack (one-sided, hint...more fluff than anything). Rated M to be safe


I've become a huge creepypasta fan...and I read some awesome comics~!

So i'm attempting this

disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters

ps: im too lazy for much character discription, so plz google whoever you don't know so you can see wht they look like. DA is a good place to visit, too

enjoy~

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Normal POV

"I'm sooo bored!"

"Then do something about it,"

Jack scowled at the face-less being sitting with him. It wasn't a rare thing for Jack to leave his abandoned carnival ground to go and bother Slenderman. Usually the children there such as Ben or Eyeless Jack provided some entertainment, but currently the boys were off wondering around and Jack didn't have the motivation to go and search them out. "I was hoping you'd have something for me to do," Jack pouted.

Slenderman just continued to go over some fake notes left in his woods and shrugged, pretty much uninterested in the clown before him. He'd gotten used to Jack and his never-ceasing energy a long time ago. "Well, I don't know what to tell you. The boys are off doing lord knows what, I'm not going to look for people in my woods until dark...Why don't you try and lure some people to your carnival grounds?"

Jack shrugged. He was slumped so his chin was resting on the table. "Killing people is fine...but I want to be more than just a little entertained,"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I feel like going into town,"

"No!" If Slender could glare, he would of. Luckily, there was only a hint of the harshness. "Jack, the last time you tried to go into town, you lured nearly an entire town into my territory,"

Jack groaned dramatically. "There's nothing to do!"

Slender gave the monochrome clown a sympathetic look (not that many would be able to tell). "Look...why don't you...do a, uh...'day patrol'?"

"Day patrol?"

"To see if there are any trouble makers wandering around. I hate those slobs that come in and leave their trash and empty beer bottles all over. And who knows? You might run into Ben and Jack," He looked up to gave the clown a pointed stare. "Just don't mess with any of my notes,"

Jack didn't bother saying that Slender was just trying to give him something to do; pointless busy-work. He just rolled his eyes and stood, lazily sauntering out of the house.

Oooo

"I hope he doesn't expect me to pick up any of this trash," Jack muttered in displeasure, kicking a can out of the way. "Where the hell did those two go?" Giving up in his search, Jack slumped against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest in definance (to nothing really...there was no one around to defy...) and sucked on his lollipop while pouting heavily. The truth was, Ben and Eyeless Jack were hardly entertaining, anyway. He just didn't have anyone else to play around with.

He slid down against the tree, looking off glumly, the lollipop stick hanging out of his mouth as artificial cherry flavor coated the inside of his mouth. The truth was...He missed Iasac. He was supposed to be that little boy's friend forever...But all that Iasac really did-once all the short lived fun was over with-was make him turn black and white. Make him turn sadistic...Make him lust for blood...

Jack sighed dramatically once again.

His thoughts were broken by laughter. And not just any laughter...Dark laughter.

Jack perked up,sitting to attention, thinking it was Ben and Eyeless Jack having fun with an unwelcome guest. However, these were unfimiliar voices.

"Not so tough now, are ya, ya freak!"

Jack's brow furrowed as he listened in. He stood, striding silently across the twig and leaf-covered ground, the sounds growing closer and closer. It wasn't much time at all before Jack was able to peek from behind a particularly thick tree trunk and see the cause of the commotion. Across from him, a black-haired figure wearing a white hoodie and black pants was being held up by two older teens. Jack tried to see the boy's face, but it was completely hidden by his thick hair as his head was slumped to his chest. The clown's curiousity was peaked when he saw blood stained on the white hoodie.

"Such a little bitch!" The one holding the figure's left arm laughed.

"Yeah," the other agreed. "Once you take his precious knife away, he ain't shit!"

Another teen before them all-Jack assumed it was their leader-twirled said knife in his hand. Jack could see it was stained in blood...Obviously it was well used... The gruff and greasy looking leader chuckled. "Maybe we should cut him with his own knife...See how he likes it,"

"After all the trouble he's caused, we'd probably get a fucking reward for offin' him!" The left one encouraged.

They all shared a laugh and the leader stepped closer, suddenly yanking the figure's hair so it was forced to look up.

Jack gasped silently as he saw the black eyes, so confident...Red ruby lips parted ever so slightly in such an inviting gesture...And a red scarred permanent smile across his pale features...

_Oh my lord, he's beautiful..._

The leader pressed the knife against the beauty's neck, clearly to try and intimidate him. "Maybe we won't kill you...if you beg for your life!"

Jack nearly hissed, ready to lunge, but his beauty reacted first, giving a confident-though weak-smirk. "You hicks are all the same," His voice was rough from lack of use...quiet...It made Jack's heart beat faster.

"What the fuck did you just say?" The leader demanded.

"I said: you hicks are all the same. You kick and hit and hollar, but in the end, you don't get shit done. You don't have the fucking guts to,"

"No guts, huh?" The leader gave a swift punch to the pale beauty's stomach, making the air leave him with a loud grunt, doubling over in pain. Jack growled as the leader then told his lackies to let the raven-hair drop to the ground, still grabbing at his stomach. "I say we cut the bitch. He seems to like getting cut,"

Jack couldn't take any more. He went behind the leader and grabbed the knife with one hand, using the other to twist the leader's arm back to hold him into place. He then pressed the knife firmly into the greasy-haired slime's throat, enough to create a line of blood, hearing the slime-ball gasp. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to play nicely with others?" Jack said darkly, speaking right beside the teen's ear. He only vaugely noticed the shocked looked from the other two, his newfound beauty still too dazed. Jack growled lowly. Normally, he enjoyed drawing out torture, but-unable to hold his rage-he swiftly brought his hand down, slicing the leader's throat clean open. The other two bolted. Jack didn't bother with them...It wasn't like anyone would believe them. Besides, he had more concerning matters to attend to.

He slipped the knife into one of his baggy pockets, assuming it was the beauty's. Gently, he stepped closer, leaning down. "Hey, kiddo...Are you alright?" He moved to brush some hair from the other's face, finding he was even more beautiful up close.

The other looked up at him, dazed. "Yeah...Who the hell are you?"

Jack smiled. "I'm Laughing Jack...You can call me LJ or Wackie-Jackie...or just Jackie, if you prefer. And what's your name, kiddo?"

The other gave a weak smile. "Jeff..."

"Can you stand up, Jeff?"

The raven-haired teen nodded, slowly standing. Jack moved to make sure the other wouldn't fall. Once Jeff was standing firmly on his own two feet, Jack smiled and reached to pull the knife from his pocket, displaying it for Jeff. "I believe this is yours, kiddo,"

Jeff looked a little surprised, his eyes darting back and forth from the knife to Jack's face. Slowly, he moved to take the knife from the clown. "Um...yeah...thanks," He slipped it into his hoodie pocket. "I should get going...Thanks again, LJ,"

Jack frowned at the other turned to leave. "You're going?" He couldn't hold back his pout or his tone of disappointment.

Jeff turned, looking shocked. "Um...yeah?"

"But you can't go!" Jack argued, sounding like a child. "You just got here! And I haven't had anyone interesting to be around in a long time! That's just not fair to me!"

"...Okay?" Jeff looked at the clown in confusion. First he was attacked and now he was being guilt-tripped? What a weird day...

"Okay!" Jack stomped over, frowning at the teen. "No, it's not okay. Now I insist that you come with me,"

"...Where?"

"Well, do you have a home you have to get to?"

"Not really," Jeff admitted, feeling akward.

"Then you will come with me! And we'll be friends forever and you will entertain me and I will entertain you and we will be happy whether you like it or not!" Jack stuck his nose up, looking smug, his arms crossed in a display of 'because I said so'.

Jeff couldn't help it. He bit back a small giggle at the sight. It was...kind of cute. "You want me to go with you? Really?" Jack slipped an eye open to peek at the other. This time, Jeff had to laugh, making Jack blush at the sound. "You sure you're not planning anything gross?"

Jack shrugged, not sure what all Jeff considered 'gross'. "I just want the company," he said finally.

Jeff smiled at the other. After some time, he nodded. "Okay...But if you start to get too weird, I'm takin' off,"

Jack didn't mind the warning. He just grinned and pulled Jeff close, dragging him off to see Slender so he could show off his new forever friend.

Ooooooooooooooo

fluffness...

plz review


End file.
